With the increasing scope and complexity of environmental problems, there has also been an increasing[unreadable] need for environmental scientists with the ability to work across disciplinary lines. These scientists must[unreadable] possess the proficiency necessary to operate with facility in producing multidimensional scientific[unreadable] approaches to these problems and in translating those approaches into effective real-world applications.[unreadable] This Training Core is focused on producing these interdisciplinary environmental scientists of the future and[unreadable] aims to accomplish this with a series of interdisciplinary educational enrichment activities by which trainees[unreadable] can gain a broader understanding of environmental problem-solving. Some of these activities include[unreadable] seminars, case studies, field trips, workshops and other related endeavors (including training in research[unreadable] ethics, teaching skills and grant-writing skills). To date, the Core has participated in the training of 14[unreadable] doctoral students, two post-doctoral fellows, several master's students, undergraduates and summer interns;[unreadable] to our credit, three of the trainees have completed their programs and have successfully advanced to[unreadable] teaching and research positions at respected academic institutions, working in area related to the[unreadable] environment.